


A Whisper

by cairosangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon Gay Character, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairosangel/pseuds/cairosangel
Summary: Conhecer os pais de seu namorado príncipe elfo não seria uma missão fácil
Kudos: 1





	A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Eu já tava com essa historia martelando na minha cabeça há um tempo, mas só decidi criar ela agora e postar aqui. É uma história contada de trás pra frente, então por isso que vai soar um pouco confusa

Connor estava exausto.

Sim, "exausto" seria o adjetivo perfeito para defini-lo naquele momento. Ele queria ir pra casa, vestir um de seus milhares de moletons e comer um enorme pote de sorvete de pistache enquanto assistia algum k-drama na Netflix. 

Ao invés disso, ele se encontrava em uma outra dimensão, vestindo roupas desconfortáveis -de um tecido de origem duvidosa-, enquanto forçava sorrisos falsos para agradar os pais de seu namorado, um príncipe elfo. 

Sim, Connor estava em um relacionamento há mais de três anos com um elfo da realeza de outra dimensão. O que ele poderia dizer? São ossos do ofício; afinal, ser um bruxo e um super-herói tinha lá suas vantagens.

 _Haldir_ -ou Howard, como gostava de ser chamado no mundo dos homens- era um príncipe da alta hierarquia dos elfos do Norte. Há quatro anos atrás, seu pai, o rei _Earendil_ , havia travado uma guerra contra os elfos negros do Sul, pois aquelas criaturas malignas estavam pouco-a-pouco tomando seu reino e atacando suas terras. 

Em uma tentativa de proteger sua linhagem e seu único filho, a grande sacerdotisa e rainha _Idril_ mandou o jovem para uma terra onde o mesmo não sofreria as consequências da guerra; e por mais que estivesse certa, seu filho não sofreu as consequências da guerra, mas acabou sofrendo outras coisas.

Mas essa é uma história para outra hora, o ponto aqui era: Connor queria ir pra casa. Estava cansado daquela dimensão e de quão tudo soava perfeitamente perfeito. Quer dizer… elfos não tinham nenhum defeito? Desde o momento que chegou ali, ele havia procurado defeitos para reclamar no ouvido de Howard; mas tudo estava nos perfeitos eixos, desde a arquitetura até a tapeçaria. 

Connor havia criado uma regra desde que aprendera a criar portais para outras dimensões com sua magia: nunca confie em criaturas que não possuem defeitos. Ninguém é perfeito. 

Mas pelo visto isso não se aplicava aos elfos, já que até a água do vaso era cristalina e totalmente bebível -não pergunte como ele sabia dessa parte-. 

— Hey… — a voz de Howard soou, interrompendo a linha de raciocínio de Connor. 

O jovem bruxo se virou, olhando para seu amado, dentro do quarto, vestindo roupas da realeza élfica cheia de detalhes em verde, dourado e branco. Ele estava radiantemente lindo, a realeza realmente caía bem nele. 

— O jantar já vai começar, por que não trocou de roupa? — Howard se aproximou de Connor, passando seus braços musculosos em volta do corpo esguio do bruxo, puxando-o para perto de si. 

Diferente de Connor, Howard não tinha nenhum tipo de poder mágico, mas era incrivelmente habilidoso e possuía uma agilidade que deixaria um _sensei_ com inveja. Ele dizia que era pelo fato de ter treinado desde os sete anos de idade e que elfos nasciam com algumas habilidades, além de uma regeneração acelerada. 

— Eu preciso trocar de roupa para jantar? — Connor perguntou, enquanto imitava o príncipe passando seus braços em volta de seu namorado. 

— Você precisa trocar de roupa a cada refeição, é um costume. Apenas os plebeus não fazem isso. — Howard respondeu, paciente e carinhoso, distribuindo pequenas carícias pelas costas de seu amado. 

Desde que haviam chegado, cerca de treze horas atrás, Howard tentava explicar todos os costumes para Connor, mas eram coisas demais para o bruxo; muitas etiquetas, costumes e tradições para um garoto que cresceu sem pais e nas ruas. 

Connor soltou um grunhido de insatisfação, se afastando do príncipe. 

— Eu realmente tenho que ir? — cruzou os braços. — Seus pais não gostam de mim. 

Era verdade. 

— Isso não é verdade. — retrucou Howard, que soltou um sorriso maroto para o bruxo. — Eles só não te conhecem direito ainda e...

— E não concordam que o amado filho namore um plebeu de "sangue sujo". — Connor interrompeu o príncipe, fazendo o sinal de aspas com seus dedos no final da frase. — Seus pais odeiam o fato de você estar namorando um "filho dos demônios" — Connor se virou, voltando a encarar o céu lilás alaranjado do fim de tarde. _Até o céu daqui é perfeito…_ pensou. 

"Filho dos demônios" fora assim que Idril, mãe de Howard, havia chamado Connor ao descobrir que o mesmo possuía habilidades mágicas cujo as quais ele não havia estudado para possuir e sim nasceu com elas. 

Na crença do povo de _Doriath_ , reino de Howard, a magia era ensinada durante anos, até mesmo séculos, para você conseguir usá-la da forma correta. Aqueles que nasciam com tais habilidades, sem precisar estudá-las, eram chamados de "filhos dos demônios" pois acreditavam que suas mães haviam se deitado com demônios da luxúria. E a pena para isso, tanto para mãe quanto para criança, era morte na fogueira ou esquartejamento público. 

Ao menos foi isso que Howard havia explicado para ele. 

— Não fala assim… — Howard se aproximou mais de Connor, o abraçando por trás, apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro enquanto depositava beijos pelo pescoço do bruxo. 

Connor virou seu rosto, encarando o fundo das íris cor de sol do príncipe. No mundo dos homens, Howard costuma a usar uma espécie de "runa élfica" talhada no lado direito de seu peitoral para se disfarçar de um humano universitário de vinte e dois anos. 

Em sua verdadeira forma, Howard possuía exatos 1,93m, longos cabelos brancos que sempre estavam presos em um coque despojado, uma pele cinza arroxeada, as típicas orelhas pontudas, lindos olhos amarelos que lembravam um gato e uma pequena runa embaixo do olho direito. 

_Ele era lindo._ Pensou Connor. 

— Por favor… — Howard aninhou-se ainda mais ao bruxo, enquanto esfregava seu rosto contra o dele, imitando um gato. — Dê mais uma chance para eles, vai descobrir que eles são bem legais e gentis. Eles só não sabem se expressar direito... Por favor? — Howard fez um biquinho com os lábios. — É importante pra mim que você se dê bem com eles — o elfo piscou os cílios lentamente e como um gato, suas pupilas ficaram perfeitamente arredondadas, causando uma espécie de hipnose no bruxo. 

_Droga!_ praguejou mentalmente. A realidade é que Connor odiava se sentir apaixonado. O jovem bruxo acreditava que o amor deixava as pessoas fracas e extremamente manipuláveis. E prova disso foi o que havia acabado de acontecer; Howard nem ao mesmo o chantageou, apenas piscou os olhos, pediu com jeitinho e isso foi o suficiente para fazer o bruxo dizer: 

— Okay… — suspirou. — Talvez nós só começamos com o pé esquerdo. — forçou um sorriso no canto de seus lábios. — Eu vou trocar de roupa. — gentilmente ele se desvencilhou dos braços do elfo, não sem antes de deixar um rápido selinho em seus lábios. — É, talvez eles sejam legais… 

  
  


◆ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ❴✪❵ ▬▬▬▬▬▬ ◆

_LEGAIS É O MEU OVO!!!_

Só haviam se passado trinta minutos desde que havia se sentado à mesa, e Connor já havia sido xingado de dez coisas diferentes. E grande parte delas não fazia a menor ideia do que significavam! 

A palma de sua mão esquerda já estava ficando em uma cor arroxeada, de tanto que apertava o seu garfo, segurando vontade de mandar o rei e a rainha irem tomar bem no meio do c… 

— Mas mãe, a sabia que na terra dele, Connor é um grande herói? — Howard tentou amenizar o clima pesado que havia se instalado desde a última ofensa que o rei havia disparado contra o bruxo. 

— Oh… — a rainha terminou de mastigar a carne de javali assada, limpou sua boca com um lenço de papel e continuou: — É mesmo? — Ela parecia interessada. 

_Ou sabia fingir muito bem…_ pensou Connor com escárnio. 

Connor levantou seu rosto, e colocou o melhor e menos falso sorriso que conseguiu em seus lábios. 

— Sim, eu… 

— Um guerreiro como o nosso Haldir? — o rei o interrompeu, fazendo o bruxo morder seu lábio inferior com força. 

Por baixo da grande mesa de carvalho, Howard, que estava sentado ao seu lado, segurava a mão direita de Connor fazendo pequenos círculos com seus dedos, em uma tentativa falha de acalmá-lo. 

— Como seus inimigos te chamavam no campo de batalha, filho? — o rei continuava, não dando a mínima por sua grosseira. 

— Que tal não falarmos sobre isso essa noite, pai? — Howard se mexeu um pouco em seu assento, parecendo desconfortável. 

Connor franziu o cenho.

— Conquistador! — a rainha exclamou, respondendo a pergunta de seu marido. Ambos parecendo curtir a companhia um do outro e ignorando os outros dois jovens no recinto. 

— Haldir, o Conquistador! Era assim que lhe chamavam. — o rei disse, chamando a atenção de Connor. 

— Conquistador? Por quê? — Connor perguntou. 

Ele estava confuso e curioso ao mesmo tempo. E foi bem ali que Connor se tocou que não sabia quase nada do passado de Howard; o elfo nunca falava muito sobre seu passado. Ao ser questionado, Howard sempre arranjava um jeito de mudar de assunto ou contava mínimos detalhes. 

— Nosso Haldir, em seus tempos de glória, era conhecido por dizimar e escravizar civilizações inteiras com seu exército. Ou até mesmo sozinho. — a rainha respondia com um grande sorriso no rosto e um orgulho transbordando em seu tom de voz. 

Connor olhou para Howard, que há muito já havia soltado sua mão, e estava com a cara enfiada em sua taça de vinho. Um silêncio se instalou entre os jovens, enquanto ao fundo o Idril e Earendil conversavam animadamente sobre o passado de seu filho. 

— Quando você acha que conhece alguém, não é? — Connor soltou baixo, cruzando os braços e ficando ereto em seu assento. Em nenhum momento ele se deu o trabalho de olhar para o elfo. 

— Amor, isso foi há muito tempo e… 

— " _Amor_ "?! — Connor interrompeu bruscamente o príncipe. — Você é um assassino! — sua voz acabou saindo um pouco alta, o que chamou a atenção do rei e sua esposa. 

— Como ousa falar assim com _seu_ príncipe, criatura nojenta?! — a rainha exclamou, ódio e descrença transbordando em sua voz, fazendo o bruxo encará-la. 

— MÃE! — Howard exclamou em tom de repreensão. 

Aquilo havia sido a gota d'água. 

— Você sabe o que é pior em tudo isso?! — Connor se levantou rapidamente, seus olhos brilhando em um intenso azul néon. — Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos? — ele se virou para Howard. — Você não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder o nojo que sentia por mim por eu ter… — Connor não conseguiu terminar sua frase, mas não foi necessário, ele sabia que Howard havia entendido. — Você é um hipócrita. — Connor estava prestes a levantar um mão em direção ao elfo, quando a lateral de seu corpo foi atingida por uma rajada de poder que o lançou para o outro lado do grande salão de jantar. 

— Acho melhor você se acalmar, demônio imundo. — a grande sacerdotisa Idril levitava no ar a três metros de distância do chão, de seus olhos saíam luzes amarelas tão intensas quanto o sol e suas mãos cobertas por uma energia pura da mesma cor. 

— NÃO! PAREM! — Howard gritou ao ver Connor ser lançado para o outro lado do cômodo. Levantando rapidamente, ele tentou ir até o bruxo, mas foi impedido por seu pai que segurou em seu braço com força. 

— Como ousa ficar ao lado daquela criatura nojenta ao invés da sua própria família?! — seu pai rosnou raivoso em seu rosto. — Você por acaso não sabe o que ele é? Ele é uma aberra… 

O rei foi interrompido por um punho que acertou diretamente no lado esquerdo de seu maxilar. O soco foi tão potente que o mesmo acabou cambaleando para trás e caindo no chão.

Durante sete segundos inteiros Howard ficou atônito, não acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer; ele sabia qual era a pena para isso e fez mesmo assim. 

— Haldir! — sua mãe exclamou incrédula, tão chocada quanto seu filho. Aquele não era o menino que ela criou, o que aconteceu com o jovem que vivia pela guerra, morte e mulheres? O que aconteceu com o jovem príncipe obediente? Nunca que seu filho iria encostar um dedo em seu pai daquela forma. — Você não consegue enxergar que isso tudo está acontecendo por causa DELE?! — ela gritou, pousando graciosamente no chão e indo calmamente em sua direção. 

Do outro lado do grande salão, estirado no chão, Connor se recuperava do golpe recém-recebido. Uma fumaça preta serpenteou seu corpo, trocando aquelas vestimentas élficas ridículas por seus casuais jeans escuros, all star, uma blusa branca e seu blazer preto. Se sentindo ainda zonzo, Connor se levantou olhando em volta. 

— Não vê que aquele demônio enfeitiçou você?! — Connor viu Idril, conversando com seu filho, enquanto Earendil estava desacordado no chão com o nariz sangrando. 

Connor se perguntou como ele foi de super herói para participante de um caso de família. Esse era mais um dos motivos dele odiar se sentir apaixonado: o drama. Connor não tinha paciência. 

— Ok, vadia. — Connor chamou a atenção dos elfos. — Minha vez. — Seus olhos brilharam em azul néon, enquanto ergueu os braços e de suas mãos dispararam uma rajada poderosa de poder em direção da sacerdotisa e seu filho. 

Mas Idril foi rápida, criou uma barreira que os protegeu. 

— Você sabe qual é a pena por atacar uma rainha, demônio? — Os olhos de Idril voltaram a brilhar em amarelo e suas mãos emanaram energia amarelada. 

— Deixa eu adivinhar, — As mãos de Connor emanavam energia azul. — morte na fogueira e esquartejamento público? — Ele debochou, lançando outra rajada em direção a elfa, que apenas desviou com facilidade. 

A rajada por sua vez acabou acertando uma parede atrás dela e a explodindo em um grande buraco. 

— Connor, me desculpe. — Howard foi pra frente de sua mãe. Percebendo que sua mãe e seu namorado estavam prestes a brigar até a morte, ele não podia ficar apenas assistindo. — Me desculpe por não ter sido sincero com você. Me desculpe por ter omitido meu passado de você, nosso relacionamento foi construído por muitas coisas, mas segredos e mentiras nunca foi uma delas. Eu só… — respirou fundo. — Estava com vergonha. Vergonha do meu passado, vergonha de quem eu era. Eu não me orgulho das coisas que eu fiz, não me orgulho da pessoa que eu era antes de te conhecer. — em poucos passos, Howard foi se aproximando de Connor que já abaixava a guarda lentamente. — Você me fez uma pessoa melhor. Você não viu o príncipe elfo guerreiro em mim, você não viu _"Haldir, o Conquistador!"_ , tudo o que você viu foi… o Howard. E esse foi um dos motivos por eu ter me apaixonado por você. — quando estava próximo o suficiente de Connor, Howard pegou em suas mãos e se aproximou até seus corpos estarem colados. Abaixando um pouco, Howard colou suas testas, suas respirações quentes se encontrando no meio do caminho. — Me perdoa. 

  
  


É… Connor odiava se sentir apaixonado. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado ❤


End file.
